Tobi and his thoughts
by catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: I had this on Deviantart.I will not continue this unless people want me to.Only Alexandra Uzumaki is mine.-Summary-Tobi has alway had rough.This he knows, but why and how is what he doesn't know.Tobi's getting help from a dead puppet to complete his past
1. Chapter 1

**"Please Alexandra-sempai?" Tobi begs. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT! UNDERSTAND?" yelled Alexandra, not bothering to reply to the brat's question. "You didn't answer my question Alex-Chan," said Tobi in his cutest voice. He was trying to get Alexandra's answer fast. "I guess I didn't and my answer is NO," Alexandra yelled, finally answering the question and pushing Tobi down and leaving him there. But what was the question, you may be wondering, it was 'could I have a hug Alexandra?' The only one who gets hugs from Alexandra is Deidara for they were dating so Tobi has again failed to get a hug from his female partner than watched her hug Deidara and the two just left him in his thoughts. "Why are my partners like this? I know Alexandra my whole life and Deidara is her boyfriend but, NO I can't think like that I can't love Alexandra I just can't. I will find someone just right for me." Tobi thought shaking and nodding his head to parts he was thinking (you could figure out where). Tobi rush to catch up with his partners it was hard because they weren't wearing their Akatsuki cloaks so they were hard to find. Tobi ended going back to the base and he saw them in a tree laughing and sipping tea like he didn't exist until they stop and jump out off the tree and land on the ground." Tobi come here we save you some rice balls," Deidara hollowed(yelled)Tobi rushed right over to them and in his thoughts were 'they really aren't bad they are just two crazy teens in love trying to get over a bad event that just happened not to long ago(Sasori's death),' "Thanks guys" Tobi said. "Your welcome," Alexandra and Deidara replied happily. "We should get back inside its going to rain," Alexandra gasps as she was looking at the clouds and she was right it was about to rain. **


	2. Chapter 2

As I walk in the base I notice that I was missing something, more like two some things. Alexandra and Deidara were still outside and it was beginning to rain. "ALEXANDRA, DEIDARA GET INSIDE," a voice, almost making me fall, shouted. When they walk in I saw that sempai's hair was gleaming, Alexandra shirt was soak but not a lot. Alexandra had just given me a look and I was starting to freak out. Had I done something wrong? "Tobi why don't you go get a snack and stop worrying. Oh look in to your past to see what the look meant" Alexandra had told me. I nod and walk by a room, all the other Akatsuki members were playing poker, so I just kept on walking until I got the kitchen. I grab a banana and removed my mask since no one was around "what does she mean? Look into my past?""Maybe the time you had spent in your village" a voice said. I grab my mask and pulled it on, but kept it above my mouth. "Where are you?" I was stupid I had completely forgotten about the eye hole and I couldn't see anything. "Why do you wear that mask?" the voice asked. I pull my mask down noticing that no one was there. "What are you?"

"Not what, but _who_"**CLANK** I had fell out of the chair I was sitting in. "Tobi are you alright?" a voice like Alexandra's had said. I open my eye and notice I was in my room in bed. "You took a bad fall there" the voice was Alexandra's. "um Tobi your mask kind of broke""oh that's all right I have more." Alexandra turned around and gives me look and than like she had just heard what I said twitch and left. The look it was like the one earlier and I had never notice it before until now, but she is always upset or something when around me like she feels bad for me. That look I seen it along time ago but when? "Sleep now Tobi you need rest" the same voice from the kitchen told me._Am I really hearing this voice or just imagine it?_


	3. Chapter 3

I was deep in sleep when I heard a voice that I didn't know. I opened my eye but it wasn't my room, it was a field. "Ah Tobi you're awake finally." I looked around and saw a red head near me. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" I question the red head.

"I am Sasori. How do I know your name? Oh we met once I guess you don't remember" Sasori said to me.

Than we sudden we were some where else a room and there was a kid that look like me when I was younger ten I think. So this was three years ago! "Err mister thanks for fixing my leg," younger me said.

"Oh it's alright Alexandra told me to she must care about you." the younger Sasori said. "Alexandra! She's here? Where is AGH" younger me said trying to get up but pain shoot through him and it shoot through me at the same time.

"Don't move or more pain will happen to come" Y Sasori said.

"Can we leave now?" I asked Sasori

"Why are you asking me? You control your mind" Sasori told me. I nod and we were in hidden leaves playground in a second. Sasori and I were small but it didn't matter so we went to the see-saw and we played on it on the swings. The big thing happened next a little red head girl just came and grab my foot and pulled me off.

"Nei-chan don't do that you don't know him and-"that's all I heard when I twist around and mange to get out of her grip.

"Hey why do you know how to do that? Are you a cat demon?" the girl asked.

"No I was trained by one," I replied back. She look like she was about to choke but she didn't, instead she started to talk, "YOUR LYING. WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?" I stir for a bit and finally, "My name is Tobi" the little boy jumped up and said, "that's my name too well not exactly I hate my birth name" I finally found out that the kid was me when I was five! "What was your birth name mine is Obito?" I told the kid. The kid went in to a wide eye moment and than chock out, "my real name is Obito too" The kid had his whole life ahead of him, a life of pain and sorrow.

"You're a strong girl, Alexandra Uzumaki," Sasori said this and than we gone back at that field.

"Sasori sempai could we be invisible?" Sasori had a blank stare on his face and finally said, "yes of coarse you can" I was shock I wanted to strangle him but I didn't. So from there on we where invisible to everyone else.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled a younger me.

"HA WHERES YOUR KITTY NOW" some bully (that is all I have to say)

"Alexandra is not a kittypet she is a warrior of tree clan and so will I. HI-YAH" younger me yelled as he punch the bully. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY KITTYPET" the bully yells as he charge towards the younger me with a kunia in his hand aiming for the face. The younger me didn't move at all, not even to get a kunia.

"pull out your weapon kitty before I give you a ugly scar" but the younger me didn't move and I reach towards my face and felt the 'T' shape scar that I remember I got that day because I wouldn't move. I closed my eyes and than open them and we where back in the field. "Do you know what that was?" Sasori ask me.

"My memory"

Sasori nod and disappear and than there was a voice _that's enough for tonight_Wow part of how Tobi's face looks and his name is Obito amazing NOT I already knew that but you probability didn't know time find out how an Uchiha's face burns on one side only


	4. Chapter 4

I jolted up from my bed and reach my forehead _'sweat?'_ and than I remember something that had happened earlier in my short life, the T shape scar that is doing great to heal. It happened two weeks after Alexandra left to join Akatsuki and only a few days before I left myself to wandered for the four years, staving myself and killing people to steal their money to buy food and weapons to survive plus getting those dirty looks different from the look Alexandra give me a few times.

"Nee-chan that look you always give me, you were just worried about me." I got dress and left my room to go to the kitchen and I saw Alexandra sitting at the table talking with Deidara.

"Um nee…Alexandra there's something I want talk to you about," I told Alexandra and she freak out. "Tobi I didn't do it whatever it was I didn't do it," she rapidly said.

"Um no whatever it was I forgive you but there is something I want you to tell me about my past, you know the fire," I began to tell her removing my mask.

"So that's what looks like un," Deidara said straightening his back.

"Dei I think you should leave for," Alexandra started to say but Deidara interrupt, "No Alex I think I should hear this. I mean I know your past but not Tobi's." There was a silence moment and I know nee-chan was in deep thought.

"Alright you can stay, so Tobi which fire do you want to know about?" Alexandra questions me.

"I think you know what fire I'm talking about," I snap at her and then I saw sempai flinch for a moment waiting for something. '_A hand sign probably that what he's waiting for'_

"I'm sorry Alexandra, that I snapped at you," I calmly apologized to her and Deidara relax.

"Tobi what fire are you talking you were in many, many fires and risk your life in every one," she told me in a very worried tone and than I knew why.

"**HOW MANY FIRES HAVE I BEEN IN? AND WHAT FIRE DO YOU THINK WHAT FIRE I'M TALKING ABOUT?"** I basically yelled at her, "Don't answer that because I will tell you nee-chan. The fire I'm talking about caused this," I told her being a little bit calmer and point to burnt part of my face, "Let me tell you something nee-chan my memory is hazy of the past years or of my 13 years being alive and all I want to know about for now is that fire." Alexandra smiled and said, "Its been a long time since you called me that and I can't really tell you but show you." Than she did a hand sign and murmured something and poke me and Deidara in the forehead. _**'A normal house? NO it isn't normal it is the house of Madara Uchiha, my grandfather's house, my home as an Uchiha those years ago. But why here? And right now it looks like nothing happened, the only information I know of the fire that it was here in my old home of happiness and sadness.'**_

"Tobi, you have to be careful because the fire is about to start and I don't want almost lose you again," Alexandra shout at me.

'_lose me again?! Or did she say __**almost**__'_

"AAAAHHHHH" A scream from sempai always means something bad than I saw a shadowy figure doing a fire type justu and the person wasn't human but a cat demon! "NEE-CHAN WHY?" someone screamed out. "BECAUSE THIS PLACE ONLY BROUGHT YOU SORROW," someone else yelled back. It was all coming back to me the fire started because of Alexandra and that lead up to someone doing a wind element justu and sweeping me off my feet and landing me in to the fire. Soon after that, something fell and a late Alexandra doing a water shield but failed. Yes it is coming back to me, the cursed memories that should not disappear.

"Aha" I suddenly scream not because of the fire but because I came crashing down on a chair. "Ow two days in a row I fell in here," I got back up brushing dirt of my pants, "I remember now, but now I have to ask will you tell me who killed my parents?" Alexandra took her time to answer this question but she finally told me "no, because there are secrets that should not be revealed yet to you." I slowly walk away with my mask in hand and an old memory to think about.

'I should ask Zetsu-san if you knows if Sasori used any type of potion to erase some of my memories and if there is a way to get them back'

"YOSH I WILL DO THAT," I yelled out for some reason and pulled the mask I had always worn since that fire, and ran towards Zetsu's room.

"Deidara should I tell him about the potion that I force Sasori to use on him?" Alexandra ask.

"Your choice not mine, but if you do tell him you should have the 'vial' in your hands when you do. Plus think Alexandra about how he will look at you after words," Deidara replied back to her.

'That's right. Will he look at me as a sister or another person that he can't trust anymore,' Alexandra thought.

"_You can't protect him from long Alexandra. If you don't tell him about his memories __**I WILL**__" a voice said. "_

_WE KNOW SASORI," both Alexandra and Deidara shouted._


End file.
